It may be useful in certain instances to execute various automated testing of software applications. Automated testing may be the use of computer programming to execute testing of software applications that might otherwise need to be performed manually. In certain instances, automated software testing may be applied to only certain aspects of a software application (i.e., to a portion of the application). Automated tests may, in certain instances, be modified and/or repeated on the same or different software applications (and/or aspects of software applications). Automated software testing may sometimes utilize particular test automation tools, which may be designed to address one or more particular test environments, frameworks, application types, programming languages, and so on.